


6:08 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos appeared with a grilled cheese sandwich for Supergirl.





	6:08 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos appeared with a grilled cheese sandwich for Supergirl as he remained by her bed and wondered if she was going to find out that he accidentally wrecked a toy.

THE END


End file.
